


Let's Hear it for the Boy

by EllySketchit



Series: Elly x Zoro [17]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Sex, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllySketchit/pseuds/EllySketchit
Summary: He slipped the heavy fabric off with one gesture, adding to the growing pile on the floor. He would have shrugged his haramaki off as well, but she quickly stopped him with a shake of her head. His interest grew as she explored his bare skin, her fingers deft and so gentle as to almost be ticklish. Zoro choked and threw his head back, straining, arms circling around her as she hungrily groped him....





	Let's Hear it for the Boy

"Honestly, if you keep pacing, you're gonna flatten all the grass on the deck." Elly flicked her ears back and settled back against a tree as she spoke. "Knock it off."

"How come you're not nervous?" The red-haired woman anxiously walking in circles snapped. "You're supposed to be nervous!"

"Shut up, Nami." It came out almost a growl. Elly closed her eyes against the bright sunlight of the day and nestled further into a ball. This looked a bit odd, since she was currently only sporting ears and a tail, but she was comfortable this way.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Nami screeched. Elly sighed. Why couldn't she just be quiet? It was all she wanted.

"Relax a little," Robin admonished the younger girl. "Elly just means that worrying won't change things."

"Yeah," the purple-haired woman sighed. "That." She knew nothing would change the fact that she wouldn't be going into the odd little city. The welcoming party that had waited patiently for the ship to dock had told them very firmly only one pair, a male and female, would be allowed. And those pair had to be what they considered special. They only took the men inside the small building before the town gates, and the ladies didn't have a clue what was going on.

"This is all crazy." Nami offered this as a half-apology, and she nodded back.

"Yeah."

"Those idiots will probably screw this up. I want inside that town! They've got rare shops and..."

Their conversation was suddenly disrupted by a wild hooting sound coming from the gangplank. Elly raised an eyebrow and Nami winced; the captain was in rare form and that meant loud. When the men got on deck it was apparent Luffy was almost killing himself to keep the laughter at bay. Zoro's face was averted from everyone; he was staring down and there was an ominous shadow obscuring his features. With one hand he held the squirming, giggling rubber man in front of him and casually dumped him on the grass with the others. Luffy howled with glee, rolling around and pounding his arms and legs on the ground. Oddly, Sanji looked annoyed. He was usually the first one to be happy when Zoro was discontent, Elly thought nervously. What could be going on?

"They chose the moss ball idiot," the cook explained when Nami simpered up to him for information.

"They what!?"

"They said they chose him to go."

"Why?!" Robin elbowed her and she choked back her complaints. The dark-haired woman pointed at their companion, who seemed almost terrified at the turn of events. Her ears were laid sideways on either side of her head and her tail was trembling.

Elly nervously swallowed past what felt like a huge obstruction in her throat. "What," she ventured cautiously, "What did you say?"

"Zoro. Got. Picked!" Luffy was nearly choking on laughter. Chopper looked sympathetic towards the big man and all except Sanji were prudently backing away as Zoro waved an arm in a curt gesture towards Elly.

"We're going."

"Um. Okay?" She frowned, not understanding the reason for the unmitigated glee of the crewmen. Sanji looked almost as upset, yet had the presence of mind the press a list into her hands.

"Here, Angel - this is the list of all the things we need to restock," he explained in a gentler tone than he'd used before. His voice still had a strange edge to it that she couldn't understand.

Elly nodded. "Yes." They'd all worked on it before - having a master list was easier with the names of who would purchase what. They'd have to get it all themselves now, but that wouldn't be a problem. The problem was the swordsman, who was standing with his back to everyone and his fists clenched so hard she was afraid he'd hurt himself. "Are we still staying a night? I mean, now that -"

Zoro made a strangled sound which she ignored. He was being weird, and she didn't have time for that right now or they'd never leave. "... now that it's just us?"

Sanji's lips quirked. He reached into a shirt pocket, retrieved a cigarette and his lighter and proceeded to light up. Once he took the first long, slow drag he seemed a bit calmer. "Yes. They insisted, in fact."

Her eyes lit up. She loved staying in these small towns because she always had enough money to buy a good room and have some relaxation time. "I'll get my overnight bag."

Sanji turned to the Zoro and raised a curly eyebrow at him. " _You'd_ better pack."

"Shut up." He stalked off to climb the mast and get some clothing.

\--

Nothing about the town seemed different than others once they were inside, though it was beautiful, with sprawling rooftop gardens, finely-cobbled streets and soft music floating about in the salty ocean breeze. The odd "two special people only" stipulation didn't strike her until she started noticing the townspeople. A couple walked past with their hands entwined, the woman snuggling close to her young beau. Elly smiled at the sight, though it hurt a little when she thought of her own unrequited love. She forced the thought out of her head and stepped aside for a youngster who was zooming around the inn they were currently headed towards. Following him was an older, obviously married pair that were striding towards their son. The man's arm was wrapped affectionately around his partner's side. Zoro's mood grew darker and darker the more they walked, and she finally noticed what had been bothering her for some time. It had been hard to tell, because she wasn't really "bothered" by it at all.

Elly blinked.

Everyone older than the children were paired off and apparently very deeply in love.

Everywhere she looked people were chatting, holding hands, sharing a drink, cuddling in an open-air cafe - it seemed that hardly anyone was alone. No, scratch that - she honestly couldn't find a single person that was past the age of ten. She became almost frantic in her search until the big man finally spoke.

"You won't find anyone alone."

"What?" Her ears perked.

Zoro grunted. "They said there's a part of the city for people that haven't fal- that haven't found - ergh..." He made such a face that she had to put up her hand to stifle her grin. "That aren't like them," he finished lamely, pointing at a particularly lovey bunch near a fountain in front of the inn. They were almost at the front doors now.

Elly stopped short a few feet away, "Zoro," she said, her eyes widening with full understanding of the implications of her situation, "Why are we here, then? Why did you go in and why did they pick ... you?" At least she understood the crew's mirth - what the hell, it had to be a mistake.

His lips thrust out in a sour pout. "Come on," he grunted, and tugged on her arm to get her moving again.

"But you didn't answer."

"We need a room," he barked at the pair behind the desk.

Elly pulled herself together enough to comment. "Do you have any of your suites available?" The front desk couple agreed that they did, indeed, and immediately gave them a key with instructions to go up to the top floor. Once they were in the correct hall, Zoro got extremely nervous and began to pay a great amount of attention to the finery around them rather than stare at Elly. He knew sooner or later she would notice the other important thing that had happened.

"Wait, one room?!"

He cleared his throat. "If it's a big room, there'll be a couch or something."

"But couldn't you have got two?"

"No."

She shook her head wonderingly and he had to take the key from her to open the door. They both stopped still, amazed at the huge room of beautiful polished woods, decorated with vases brimming with freshly-cut flowers that perfumed the air even more than the outside. There was a table nearby with a bottle of champagne set alongside a basket of fruits and cheeses. A door led off to the side - more than likely a bathroom -- and besides this there was the huge canopied bed with silk sheets and drapery.

"Wow, this is really nice." Elly's ears flicked as she strolled around, lightly running her hand on the silk curtains of the bed. She loved the feel of silk.

Zoro walked in and grasped the bottle, staring at it with a keen eye. "Not bad." He slipped it back into the bucket and turned to see her pointing at him.

"Come here. Now."

"Crap." But he did as he'd been told, wearily running a hand across his face that was starting to burn. "What? They only do things as couples here. One room."

"Okay, so answer me then! Why did they pick _us_? We're not a couple! I doubt anyone here has heard of a boyfriend that calls his girl 'stupid' and not by her name."

He snorted. "They asked us questions. This happened."

"What kind of questions?"

Zoro's remaining eye began to twitch. "All kinds."

"Seriously? No, I'm not letting this go. What was one of the questions?"

He balled his hands into fists again like he had on board the Sunny. "Don't remember."

"Bullshit!" She hissed, ears laid back in irritation. "Tell me why you looked so pissed off on the ship, then!"

Now a vein throbbed actively in his forehead. Zoro had also started to sweat. "Damn it, stupid cat..."

"You're acting like a child and you call me stupid?!" She stomped close to him and they were nearly shouting in each other's faces. "They wanted couples, but the crew's like family, not that kind."

"That came up, yeah."

"So everyone admitted no one is a couple."

"Yeah."

"Then why are we here?"

"I told them how I felt about you!" He yelled in complete frustration. There was complete silence for the span of several heartbeats as Elly stood frozen, staring at him in absolute disbelief. She frowned a little, stepped backwards and almost fell as she bumped into the back of the bed. His quick reactions spared her an awkward fall but created an even more awkward situation, however. "Uh..." Zoro panicked. He was holding her braced against the end of the bed with his knees as she lay backwards in one of his strong arms. He'd prevented her from falling onto, what - a soft bed? It wasn't like she had been about to hurt herself!

"Roronoa Zoro," she purred softly, still sounding puzzled. Not his full name! Just hearing her say it caused his heart to beat faster. He gargled out something that was meant as a reply. "Did you just suggest you liked me?"

He was just as muddled as she was, his face flaming now. "I, uh. Shit." He slowly backed away so she could sit up. He knelt at the foot of the bed while she pulled herself up, ears cocked towards him and her tail swishing eagerly behind her.

"That's why they chose you. But - but you didn't even tell me."

He sighed, defeated. "Not my fault." He took a deep breath. "They told us only couples could go and the perverted cook was being an asshole."

"And you got angry at him." It wasn't a question.

"Hmph," he muttered.

"And..?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

"Obviously. It's the only time you'd admit it! Otherwise you'd be all 'women are a distraction from my main purpose in life'." She huffed, tail lashing even faster.

"You are a fucking huge distraction," he growled angrily.

"Fabulous," she said drily, but he heard the catch in her voice and abruptly rolled forward.

"You're upset."

"Of course I'm upset, you moss-headed moron! You don't want to be with me!"

Zoro shook his head but she started to move away to try and end the conversation. He sprang up, hopped onto the bed in front of her and grasped her by the shoulders before she could escape. "Wrong," was all he said before pressing his mouth to hers in a very firm kiss. Elly was immobilized, not only by his strength but the passion thrumming behind his actions. His every muscle was like a tightly-wound string, vibrating with the need to lash out. Yet though his mouth was covering hers, he made no move to force his tongue inside. He simply kissed her.

"Wh- whoa," she gasped when he parted for air.

Zoro huffed air out in a big rush, almost like a wild animal. "That disgusting pervert said it couldn't be me," he went on, finally telling the real reason he'd been upset. "He said I couldn't be with you because..." His lip thrust out in the poutiest pout she had ever seen, and her heart nearly stopped he looked so adorable. "I couldn't satisfy you." He spat this last out like it was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

Elly's ears snapped to attention. "Not like that?!" Zoro's hands had let her go and he was propping himself up on either side of her. She reached out and lightly touched his cheek, fascinated by the feel of his skin.

"Like that," he snapped, furious at the memory. Then his eye widened. "He didn't say that you didn't want me..."

She blushed harder. "Well."

"...just that I couldn't, I couldn't give you - " he trailed off, stunned.

"Heh," she chuckled sheepishly.

"What you needed," he finished, his eye narrowing dangerously. Elly caught her breath. She felt his body lying lightly on her tensing up in preparation for movement, but wasn't sure what was going to happen. Zoro tilted his head as he stared down at her. "We couldn't be a couple because of me not giving in. He tricked me."

"Looks like it."

"I never even asked about you."

"Everyone but you knew how I feel, you big oaf."

"I said I would give you everything you needed."

"Everything?" Her hand dropped but he caught the wrist quickly, before she could set it down. He slowly brought it to his mouth as she trembled beneath him. "W- wait, 'everything' means more than you think!"

He gave her a sarcastic look that somehow remained the most lustful thing she'd ever seen. "I know what 'everything' means, stupid cat." He mouthed the underside of her wrist, relishing the throb of her pulse on his lips.

"Really?" she asked archly. "I don't want you to sacrifice anything..."

"Oh, shut up." He kissed her on the lips, quickly but harder this time. She did exactly that, and he went on, "You're not going to get in the way and you know it."

"Just wanted to see if you knew it." She smiled at him.

Zoro grinned evilly at her. "That doesn't mean you can let your guard down."

"Shit!" She shrieked as he reached underneath her with a speed she had only seen him use when he fought. He pulled her to him in a crushing embrace with one hand while the other rested behind her head. The kiss that followed was much more serious than the others had been. He slowly licked her lips until she gasped, then used the opening to follow through with a deep and intimate exploration of her mouth. The hand behind her head wouldn't let her escape, when she tried to pull back he growled deep in his throat and pressed her closer. It took a long time, but he finally needed air and parted from her with a moist sound. Her kiss-swollen lips remained slightly parted, her eyes starry. She no longer resisted when he moved her, lifting easily to bring her closer to the head of the bed.

"The pillow'll be more comfortable."

"Mm." Elly rested her head on it and he stroked her ears until they lay relaxed against the cloth with her hair. He bent and kissed the side of her neck while she laughed softly for pure joy.

"You okay with this?" He nibbled and she wrapped her hands about his thick neck. "Don't we need something?"

"'This'? 'Something'?"

Zoro groaned with exasperation. "Damn it, cat. You know what I mean." His eye narrowed and he slid his hands up her sides to her breasts. "I doubt I can stop once I get going."

"Is that just because it's me, or because you have no control?" She needled him jokingly. He snorted, blowing her purple side locks a little, and gently squeezed what he was holding. Elly drew a deep breath and ran her hands through his hair.

"Are you always this kittenish, or is it just because it's me?"

"Gah. Okay, I know. And no, it's safe."

"Kitten," he whispered into her furry ear as his fingers explored the softness of her breasts, compared to the firm nubs of flesh that were her nipples. He pulled her shirt up, exposing her bra underneath. He wasted no time, hooking a finger in the band then slipping around the back to unhook it. The bra was pushed out of the way and he stared for a moment, his remaining eye focused on her nudity. Elly's hands had fallen to his shoulder blades under his outer wear and she gripped him tightly as he fastened a warm, wet mouth on a nipple. Her cries egged him on, and he experimented with different licks until he settled on a soft, gentle suckling that caused her to shake and squirm underneath his body. He reached down and grasped her tail as it lashed wildly against him and her cries doubled. He let the crinkled flesh slide from his lips for a moment. "Your tail, huh?"

"Not my tail," she blurted out, shaking her head. "No, Zoro, don't!" He ignored her for a moment and rubbed the fur to see if it was as silky as he imagined it would be.

"Why 'no'?" He asked, his voice dangerously low. "You like this. I can tell." He had ended up under her again and he squeezed as close to the base as he could get, carefully and not too hard. Elly miaowed, mouth opening wide with her fangs glinting in the light of the suite. She clapped a hand to her mouth after the catlike sound escaped her, but couldn't quite muffle the purring. "I don't mind that," he added, pulling the hand smoothly all the way to the fluffy, double-tipped end. "Kittens purr when they feel good, right?"

"Nnn... so good," she panted, chest heaving. Zoro blinked. He hadn't believed he could get more turned on, but he was indeed close to losing control as he'd suggested before. He spared her tail to lightly tug on her clothing above the waist.

"It'll get better," he promised. She raised her arms and he partially undressed her.

"Yes." She had reached out for him as he tossed the garments to the side and was already unfastening the buttons on his green coat, pulling the wooden frogs to one side and slipping the looped cord off. He sat up a little to accommodate her, watching lazily as she worked to get his chest fully exposed.

"Here." He slipped the heavy fabric off with one gesture, adding to the growing pile on the floor. He would have shrugged his haramaki off as well, but she quickly stopped him with a shake of her head. His interest grew as she explored his bare skin, her fingers deft and so gentle as to almost be ticklish. She traced the scar along his stomach and then lower, thrusting her hands in the green belly band like she had always wanted to do. Zoro choked and threw his head back, straining, arms circling around her as she hungrily groped him. Moments later she pushed the haramaki up and he eagerly pulled it up and over his head, craving more of her touch. She toyed with the hem of his pants, feeling the texture and tracing the little open "v" area by the buttons. Elly might have lingered, but his hand closed over hers.

"Not yet."

She nodded, smiling again. "All right. What, then?"

"C'mere," Zoro husked, bending over her to press her to the bed. He spared no part of his body this time, letting her feel just what it was like to be truly under him. She reciprocated by wrapping her legs around his waist as they kissed, causing him to groan loudly. Her body fit perfectly against him, and he knew as man and woman they would fit completely in a way that would change their lives forever. So he kissed her instead, passionately, again and again until they were lost in each other's embrace. They kissed until they didn't stop to think anymore, their hands going where they wanted - hers to the bulge in his pants and his to the warmth between her legs.

"Yes," Elly panted between kisses. "Zoro..?"

"Can't hold back anymore," he wheezed in agreement, unbuttoning his pants and yanking them off rather unceremoniously. She followed suit, flinging hers aside impatiently as well. Despite his declaration he seemed to pause at the sight of her laying there in her panties, so she impudently slid them down a few inches.

"Or do you want to do this?"

"Stupid cat," he laughed quietly with an affectionate smirk. "You're the only one that's left."

"Me?" The perpetual blush on her cheeks darkened as she saw it was true. Zoro was sitting there completely nude on his haunches with no embarrassment whatsoever. His member jutted out from a spartan patch of curly green hair, curving towards his flat belly. She pressed her lips together, staring until he broke her trance by tapping her on the forehead. "Eh?"

"Let me help." He ran his calloused palms down her waist and pulled the underwear down. She lifted herself to help, then kicked her legs, sending them flying. Zoro raised an eyebrow, watching as they sailed across the room. When he turned back to face her she had her legs crossed in front of her and he placed his hand over his face in resignation. "Don't hide from me," he admonished her.

"I'm not!" She protested, flicking her ears in irritation.

"Then let me see you." His hands urged her legs apart and when she wouldn't do it far enough he vented an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want me to do, hike them up above my head?" She grumbled, not really meaning it.

"'Course not. But you can see all of me," he moved closer to her on his knees and she gulped past the sudden closure in her throat, "and it's harder for me to see all of you." He stroked the purple hair down there and she swallowed nervously again as he probed gently. One finger rubbed, spreading the wetness he found around and curiously feeling the mystery of the folds and flaps of flesh she had. Elly flopped onto her back on the bed and immediately began tossing her head back and forth as he teased her. He wasn't sure what he was doing but he paid very close attention to the sounds she was making as he experimented. He found when he rolled the very top of her sex, a tiny little bud of skin, she would sob out with desire. "There," he murmured.

"Yes!" she wept. "Right there, Zoro!"

"All right."

"All right? What does that m-" Her words cut off as she felt an impossible softness rub her excited body. "Don't you want me to touch..."

"Can't," he gasped, his breathing picking up as he positioned himself above her. "Told you, can't hold back anymore." He moved his hips forward the tiniest bit and she flung her arms around him. He shuddered, took a deep breath to calm himself, and pushed. The feeling of his body entering hers caused them both to gasp out loud. Zoro let the weight of his body slowly drive him all the way inside before propping himself up on his hands. He closed his single eye and counted to ten, forcing his body to relax before kissing the woman beneath him. "Okay?"

"I'm okay," Elly breathed into his mouth.

"I'm gonna move," he warned her.

She shivered all over, causing a delightful rush in his engorged member. "Make love to me," she whispered.

"Yes." He placed his forehead against hers, drawing back below with a concentrated effort. Before he thrust again he made sure they had eye contact. "I love you," he told her with that special glimmer in his eye; the dark, serious look that meant he would never go back on an oath. She squeezed his waist tightly with her legs, tail flicking his rear as it swung about crazily. Before she could say anything, though, Zoro moved forward, taking her breath away. The burn in her lower stomach turned into a deliciously growing, rubbery electric feeling as he moved, breathing even harder now, beads of sweat forming on his neck and lower back. His own pleasure was nothing short of amazing as he could think of nothing but how hot she was inside, how perfect.

He began slow but it didn't take long before she was whimpering and calling his name, begging for release. Since he knew his climax was fast approaching, he sped things up, their bellies slapping in a quickening rhythm as they clung to each other. He bared his teeth, straining, striving to hold out at least for her orgasm. He desperately wanted to make her feel good.

"So sweet," she moaned. Elly's ears lay on the pillow sideways, her cheeks displaying hectic, red spots of color and her hair spread out, framing her face. He dropped his head to her neck when he saw her eyes begin to glaze over. "Oh love, so sweet yes... oh, Zoro."

Zoro's muffled cry came not long after with what would have been a very loud, incomprehensible sound of pleasure if he hadn't been muffling his voice. "Nghhh!" He sounded like more of an animal than she actually was.

Elly nuzzled him dreamily, her eyes closed in bliss as she felt him tense, then jerk above her, his body wracked with the throes of release. "Come inside me," she whispered.

"Yes." He lifted his head and kissed her lingeringly as their bodies cooled down. "Anything - everything -- you want."


End file.
